unexpected love
by Tyoko
Summary: When the Dragon and Dove come to terms, will romance bloom? 5xR
1. "hello." is not needed

Wufei sat in the spaceport, tapping his foot and glancing at his watch every few minutes

AN: hey, I just wanted to put the first chapter of this up to see what ya'll think. If I don't get, let's say………. 10 good reviews (flames will be thrown into a bucket of waiting water) the next chapter won't be put up. I hope ya'll like this it just randomly popped up in my head.

Wufei sat in the spaceport, tapping his foot and glancing at his watch every few minutes. She was 20 minutes late. They were going to miss the assembly and dinner if her shuttle didn't get here within the next 10 minutes. Just as the thought entered his head, the speaker came on, announcing the arrival of shuttle number 115. He got up and stood by the gate, waiting for her to appear. He saw her coming, and as she got to him, he turned and stared walking to show they didn't have much time. She accepted this and took up his pace, not saying anything for a while. As they stepped into the artificial sunlight on colony L2, he Wufei frowned. Where was their limousine? He turned the woman, looking at her reluctantly.

"Miss Relina….." he stared formally, only to be stopped by her head shaking.

"Relina." She corrected him. He nodded and stared again.

"Relina, our transportation is not here, so I'm going to…" again he was interrupted.

" I noticed, but I'm not completely incapable of helping, contrary to what you think. I will not be left behind, and I can get some transportation here faster than you can, I am the Foreign Minster, after all. And I have different, faster means of getting there, anyway." She said, and walked to the nearest counter asking for the use of their phone. She quickly dialed a number, and up popped the image of Duo Maxwell on the vid phone. After a few short words and a couple of laughs, they hung up and Relina walked over to Wufei, who was scanning the crowd for possible threats. " He'll be here in 5 minutes, and he says he knows some back roads that will get us there in less than 10 minutes." She said. And sat down on a bench on the side of the parking lot. Wufei also sat down, still keeping up his defenses. He didn't like having people on all sides of him, too many chances of surprise. He glanced at Relina, the light highlighting her hair, and reflecting off her skin. The discomfort was overcome with something else. Awe? No, he thought, focus on the mission. Though he now saw what all the suitors saw, unparalleled beauty. He quickly snapped out of it as a red Porsche sped up, and out jumped Duo, who promptly ran up and hugged the blonde. He then stepped up to Wufei and slammed him on the back.

"Wu-man! What's up?" he asked Wufei was about to respond to the annoying man when he heard laughter. He looked to see Relina clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face as she laughed her heart out. "What?" Duo asked, looking around for the source of amusement.

"You…your look Wufei, I'm….. I'm sorry! That's hilarious!" she struggled to say ask another bout of laughter hit her. She quickly calmed down and looked at her watch and gassed. "We gotta go!" she said, and motioned the boys to get into the car. The two still baffled males got into the car along with the Vice Foreign Minster, and they sped into the darkening streets.


	2. getting ready

AN: Okay, it's been a long time (at leaset to me) and I've decided that I'm going to continue this story

AN: Okay, it's been a long time (at least to me) and I've decided that I'm going to continue this story. Only nine people reviewed my story, but being asked by nine people is enough for me (and being threatened with a spork of doom :cough you know who you are cough:) besides, I want to continue this story. So if only nine people like it, nine people it is!!

The trio arrived at the designated hotel in record time, Duo grinning like a mad man, Wufei swallowing hard and trying to regain his composure, and Relina a little paler than usual, and her knuckles as white as could be. Wufei got out of the car quickly, and Relina shakily made her way out, more slowly than the Chinese man did. She politely thanked the braided man, and walked towards the entrance, where Wufei had already disappeared. She found him waiting at the elevator for her, key in hand. She walked past him, nodding slightly in thanks for his waiting. 

It was a slow, uncomfortable ride. They stood at opposite corners, each looking different ways, as not to make eye contact. They got to the sixth floor and both quickly made their way to 24F, where a maid was waiting for Relina, elegant dress in hand. She was quickly ushered into an adjoining room, and the door shut. Wufei took out a laptop and a disk, throwing a quick glance around the room, to check for security breaches and noticing a tux hanging on the other side before focusing on the screen in front of him. An image of Heero came up, and he started with the same unemotional tone he always used.

"By the time you're reading this, you should be at the hotel. Your assignment is to escort the vice foreign minister to the congregation of political powers. We believe that someone there might have reason to try an assassination attempt on Relina. Duo has orders to be undercover, so you'll have a good idea of what the lay out is. You have an earpiece in your right tux pocket. Duo will have a commutation system set up, so he can give you a heads up if anything suspicious starts. At all cost, protect the woman. She is our only hope at attaining peace during these times. Yuy out." The screen abruptly dissolved, and Wufei absently turned it off and put it away. He was thinking about what was happening at the time. A few organizations had popped up about a year ago, startling the public with their rash treats and violent ideas. But despite public dislike, and the governments' try to disban them, they grew to power, and had become a major threat. They had already taken out five politicians, and were now seeming to aim towards Relina. 

Wufei smirked as he put on his suit. That was a big mistake on their part. With the preventers, a public that adored her every move, and 5 gundam pilots surrounding her, a death attempt would be suicide. But if they wanted to get themselves killed, that was their choice.

Relina sighed as she was being dressed. She _hated_ being dressed like a little child. It made her seem as she didn't know what she was doing. The maid finished with the dress and led her to a bench at the vanity across the room. She was set down like a porcelain doll that everyone thought she was. Her make-up was being applied, and another woman had come to do her hair. She was done in a matter of minutes. The image in front of her was breath taking. Only minimal amounts of make-up was on her, as to let her beauty shine through naturally. The front pieces of her shoulder length hair had been pulled back and snapped in place with two pearl clips. Her dress, a deep midnight blue at top, fading down to a sky blue at the bottom, was the same style as her dress when she was queen of the world. Two midnight blue heels and a letter were placed in front of her as the maids stepped back. She opened the letter, ignoring the shoes, on need to put them on before need be, they hurt like the dickens. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. On the letter:

__

Dearest Relina,

I know it's been a long time, but I have my reasons. This will be short; we both have things to do. I know I haven't been the best brother in the world, but I would like to start. I still need to hide for now, there are still people thirsting for my blood. But if you can, meet me at the fountain behind the Hall tonight, at eight. It's been a big risk getting this to you, but I need to know you're okay. I'll always be looking over you.

Your loving older brother,

Millardo

Relina calmed her breathing and slid the letter into the small pocket of her dress. It was a big risk to be even thinking about going to the appointed place, out of the way and surrounded by trees, it was the perfect place to kidnap someone, where their screams would never be heard. But she was going to do this. She was tired of having all her decisions made for her, always having her every move watched, every breath taken by her was recorded Some how she was going to give Wufei and everyone the slip, and sneak out of the hall. If it only gave her five minutes with her brother, it was enough. She gave a small smile to the maids, then made her way to the door.


End file.
